Category talk:Ner vods of Peace
If you need any help with this, just ask, and Holly might help XD. Holly Talon (talk) 09:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok Holly!LiraPower (talk) 09:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) The invasion of Nebula Town! XD Holly Talon (talk) 18:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) LolMiniMando'sHere (talk) 18:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I am just saying, is vode not the plural of vod? - Pud Ask someone who knows what was going through her head when she named the squad. I mean, she had my permission to create another branch of the squad, but the name was all her idea XD Holly Talon (talk) 15:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) There MIGHT be an alliance meeting tonight. The usual time. If enough enough people are online. Holly Talon (talk) 13:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Trying to get the final alliance meeting and party organised for this evening (sunday 30th of march) at 7pm (GMT). Be in contact if you wish to come! Holly Talon (talk) 07:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok Hol, I'll be there, as normal MiniMando'sHere (talk) 09:16, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok Kar. And don't call me Hol. It is annoying. Holly Talon (talk) 09:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) And Pud, your right, but when I created the squad my Mando'a was rusty, and I can't be bothered to rename it MiniMando'sHere (talk) 09:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) (Ka'rta Kryze) And yes boss MiniMando'sHere (talk) 09:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I despair at times, I really do. Holly Talon (talk) 09:26, March 30, 2014 (UTC) XD!MiniMando'sHere (talk) 09:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Su'cuy'gar, ner'vode, The alliance should have released bes'uliiks on Nova xD Ret' LordKantor (talk) 22:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) aka Pud Did I tell you we won the war btw? I told as many people as I could, but I'm afraid I forgot to tell some people!! Hahaha!!! Anyway, I'd love to stay and be annoying (I mean talk) but I've got blog posts to update.... I.... err.... I mean I have stuff to write!! Holly Talon (talk) 06:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Holly you did, but you should have used them... ~Pud LordKantor (talk) 17:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I didn't have any interest in prolonging any uncomfortable situations. The alliance didn't have interest in further conflict of any sort. One or two high-ranking alliance officials had me worried. I've dealt with corrupt officials before, I know the signs. I will mention no names, but what I will say is this: if something had kicked off, I could not have stopped it, being as I am powerless despite my leadership position. The alliance leadership is elected by the people of the alliance. The ordinary people. Had something kicked off and the alliance council had to call a vote, the alliance could have split. With the leadership agruing over an internal affair, Nova would've torn us to pieces. No part of the alliance could take on both Nova and the rest of the alliance! And the alliance army! How confused would they be, trying to follow two conflicting sets of orders!? You get my point now? Prolonged conflict was on no conditions an option! Aside from that, I had personal problems to deal with too. Holly Talon (talk) 18:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC)